Athorment's All-Star Ultimate Fighter
Athorment's All-Star Ultimate Fighter (shortened as AASUF) is an ongoing project developed by Athorment in the form of a series of Animations with a a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style inspired in Street Fighter and Marvel Vs Capcom Mechanics. It features his OCs both Fanbase and Original unleashing Massive powers and Hyper Combos. Athorment updates each weekend on his Blog Parallel Universe Overwrite Videogame "Gameplay" Controllers Inspired on classic 2D Fighting games and modified to make easier controllers. The following with the commands planned for a Nintendo GameCube Controller. Solo Buttons *JoyStick: Movement. Neutral Position. Do Nothing. Don't move while attacking. Right and Left Sides. Move Right or Left. Upwards. Jump Down. Duck/Crouch. Keep Ducking while attacking and defending for a lower diferent moveset. *Attack Buttons: Basic Moveset Y button: Weak Fast Attack X Button: Medium Range Attack A Button: Strong Slower Attack *Special Buttons: R Button: Alone does nothing. Activates Dash Movements L Button: Block/Defend. Defense stance to reduce Damage. Focus Attacks and grabs Break through. B Button: Special Attack. Combinations -A Button + Y or X Button. Aerial Combo Starter. The character does an upwards strike to send foes flying and begin an Air Combo. -A Button + B Button. Focus Attack. A Powerful attack that charges and unleashes a defense breaker move. -R Button + Any Attack Button. (While moving) Dash Attack. -L Button + B Button. Grab and Frontal Throw. -L + B button + Joystick in Opposite direction from enemy. Grab and Backwards throw to switch places on screen. -R button + Right or Left Movements. Dash to the Right or Left. Some characters can do a Dash in Midair. -R button + Jump. High Jump. Perfect to avoid beam attacks and reach for Air Combo. -B Button + Joystick in any Direction. Trigers an Hyper Combo. Direction away from Foe is a Close range or a Counter Hyper, Direction towards Foe is a Projectile long range hyper, Upwards or Downwards direction is a Ravaging Middle range and/or moving Hyper Characters 19 OCs from Super-League, Order in Chaos and The Conquerors and 41 Fanbase from various Videogame Franchises have been mentioned summing up 60 planned characters. Due to time constrains and No outside Assistance, theres an on going voting from the next list to select a max of 10 Characters: * = Most Likely Character to be on. List obtained from deviations: AASUF-Sketchy Poses 1 and AASUF-Sketchy Poses 2 Other The following is a list of Characters that were left out of the list above for one reason or another that are favored by Athorment: ** = Left Out Specially Favored Music It's expected to have music coming from Videogames such as Super Smash Bros and other official remixes for the fanbase characters. It is unknown what will come for the Originals and the Rock Band characters or if it will use other music different from the franchises stated above. Reception The Announcement of the project did not thrilled anyone, but depending on the results this might change for the better. If people support this series more characters will be done from the 10 max. Today, thinking of a collab between deviants for the inclusion of third party OCs is still a wild idea. Category:Athmnt Misc.